


Trust Exercise

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Eyeball Licking, Fetish, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week, Oculolinctus, Roadrat Week, Stress Relief, Trans Character, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Vaginal Fingering, Worming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are out of sync once they join Overwatch. The new environment and lack of freedoms stresses Junkrat out to the point of it affecting his performance on missions.Roadhog decides he needs to help restore Junkrat's trust in him.(Written for Day 5 of NSFW Roadrat Week [Fetish of Choice] since I didn't feel like drawing this without context.)(Read the tags.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is weird.  
> I know.
> 
> (Additional warnings: Junkrat is trans and the only term I really use towards his junk is "clit." He gets fingered.)

Junkrat and Roadhog had been entirely off balance since joining Overwatch. Their whole routine (or lack of) had been flipped around and shackled. Junkrat was particularly stressed by his lack of freedoms and the sudden change of environment. He could no longer just destroy something to blow off steam when he wasn't in battle. His cooking was out of sync with Roadhog's hooking, and he'd end up injuring himself as a result. (Nothing Mercy couldn't quickly patch up, but Roadhog could tell he was definitely still stressed out by it.)

Roadhog figured that whatever pure trust Junkrat had in him was worn down by his constant hypervigilance in the new environment. Roadhog knew Junkrat couldn't help being this way - it's what Junkrat defaulted to, being a Junker who grew up in a dangerous place. The kind of place where you still had to watch your own back no matter how many friends you had behind you.

Junkrat was frustrated with everything and nothing they did seemed to help. Roadhog knew they had to fix this issue, as they weren't leaving any time soon. He didn't have many options. Talking it out definitely wouldn't help, as Junkrat already spoke his mind plainly. And plain fucking the stress away wasn't enough, as Roadhog was already having a hard time keeping up with Junkrat's sudden increase in sexual appetite. No, what Junkrat really needed was some kind of trust exercise, something cathartic, something to help restore Junkrat's trust in Roadhog and, by extension, the rest of the team.

Roadhog had an idea.

-

"Mate, ya coulda fooled me, I really pegged ye for the subbing type after all we've done, but ya work these knots like a pro! Think ya could show me the.. ropes.. some time?"

"Mm." Roadhog focused on tying the last knot around Junkrat's arms, securing them behind the chair he was sitting on. Junkrat was completely bare, fresh from the shower, on Roadhog's request. (He knew when Roadhog told him to shower he'd be in for a treat, but Hog had told him he had additional plans.)

"What's wrong, Hoggy? Feelin' a bit.. tongue tied?" Rat snickered at his joke. Roadhog rolled his eyes from behind his mask. "Ya done yet?" He was getting antsy from waiting. "When ya gonna tell me exactly how this works as a trust exercise? Cause it feels just plain kinky ta me... We gonna get off?"

"If you want." Roadhog finished the last knot. "Done. Feel okay?"

"Right as rain, Hoggy."

Roadhog leaned in to kiss the smaller man, cupping his face gently in his hands. "We'll start off as usual, and then I'll suggest it, alright?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna take care of you. Try to relax. Let me do the work." Roadhog punctuated his sentences with kisses to Junkrat's face. "F'you want me to stop, just tell me."

"Gotcha!" Junkrat lightly giggled, leaning his face into Hog's touch.

Roadhog kissed Junkrat again, deepening it as his hands caressed Junkrat's body. Rat hummed in response, shivering when Hog's delicate touch glided over his ticklish ribs. He smiled against Roadhog's lips, and Hog took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Junkrat reciprocated, suckling on Hog's tongue and pushing back with his own. He tried to lean into the kiss more to take control, but felt the restraints hold him back, reminding him that now was not the time.

Roadhog placed his hands over Rat's hip bones and kissed down his jaw. He hovered over Junkrat's neck, letting his warm breath fall on the sensitive spot he knew made Rat squirm with pleasure. He massaged his thumbs against Rat's hips as he felt him tense up at the sensation.

"Come on, Hoggy, ya such a tease." Junkrat let out a breathy laugh.

Hog finally gave in and placed his lips over Rat's neck, feeling him shift against his restraints with a soft moan. "H- Hoggy... Ahh.." Roadhog gently sucked a fresh hickey against Junkrat's soft flesh.

Roadhog trailed his hand down to Rat's thighs and slid him to the edge of the chair with a low laugh. Junkrat eagerly opened his legs for Hog with a smirk.

"Nnnn..." Junkrat hissed and bit his lip as Hog finally teased a finger against his clit. He tried to twitch his hips up against Roadhog's fingers, but Hog quickly held him down, earning a groan from Rat. "Hoggy, PLEASE..."

"Patience, Rat." Junkrat groaned in submission. Roadhog gently dipped his fingertip into Rat's entrance.

"Ahmm.." Junkrat blushed and bit his lip with a smile.

Hog leaned in and kissed him again, teasing his finger in and out, enjoying the feeling of Rat humming against his lips. He felt himself harden in his pants and reached to adjust himself before continuing. "Feel alright, Rat?"

"A course it does, keep going! Mmh.." In between kisses, "Ya gonna tell me.. What that secret surprise.. Is yet? Ahhmm.." Roadhog slipped his finger in deeper.

"Will you trust me that it will be okay?"

"Yes, yes, what is- iihhhhhhmmm.." Roadhog was massaging his finger against that sensitive spot in him.

"Okay." Roadhog pulled his finger out for a moment. And pulled up another chair for himself. "You ever hear of 'worming'?"

"What."

The look on Junkrat's face told Roadhog he used the wrong term. He shook his head, "'Oculolinctus' is a better word. It has nothin'a do with worms."

"Oh, ya had me worried there, mate, thought all that hogdrogen went to ya head or sommin'. What is it?"

"When one person licks another's eyeball. I know it sounds weird, but I think it could be a good experience." Roadhog hoped he'd say yes.

"Well, sounds like a real.. eye-opener, mate, heh heh, I.. guess I'm game." Junkrat settled into the chair more.

Roadhog could tell he was still a bit antsy. "You can trust me, Jamison. Not gonna let you get hurt. If you don't like it just tell me to stop, alright?" Roadhog put a reassuring hand over his thigh.

"Sure."

"Okay." Roadhog returned his hand between Junkrat's legs and kissed him gently as Rat arched into his touch.

Cautiously, Hog reached his other hand up to Junkrat's face, holding it. He gently prodded a second finger at Junkrat's hole.

"You want a second?"

"Pff, yeah. 'Do I want a second?' Come on, Hoggy." Rat opened his legs wider, resting one over Hog's lap.

Roadhog chuckled in response, he really loved how enthusiastic Junkrat was about everything. Gradually, he added the second finger, enjoying Rat's moans of pleasure as he took the width.

Hog kissed Junkrat's cheek. "You ready for this?"

"Mmhh... Eye.. am definitely ready." Rat giggled, face flushed from being pleasured. He bit his lip as he gazed at Roadhog's face.

Hog smiled and kissed him once more before using his free hand to hold Junkrat's eye open.

He gently leaned forward and swiped his tongue gently across Rat's eye. He felt Rat shiver under his touch.

"Alright?" He let Rat blink.

"Yeah, just feels weird. Keep going."

Roadhog held his eye again and swirled his tongue across the smooth surface. Rat hummed softly. Hog felt him hesitate to watch as his eye twitched around. He pumped his fingers into Junkrat a bit faster, earning a breathy "Ahhn.."

Hog felt Junkrat's eye roll back a bit as he pressed against the sensitive spot inside him. He slid his tongue over the wet surface again, tracing soft swirls against it.

"Mmm, finger me harder, Hoggy.. Ahh.." Hog could feel Rat relaxing into the restraints, opening his legs wider, needing more. Hog complied, also grazing his thumb over Rat's clit as he fingered him. Junkrat's moans gradually got more breathy and high pitched as the wet, slick sounds got more prominent.

Roadhog felt Rat slowly relax his eye and he gently trailed his tongue over Rat's pupil.

Rat softly moaned out, "Mmmm, I'm... Ahh, getting close here, Hoggy..."

"Go on, Rat." Hog took a flat swipe over Junkrat's eye and swirled it around more as he determinedly fingered the loose body beside him.

"Ahh, ahh.... Fuckk.. Hoggy!!" Roadhog released his eye as Rat came hard around his fingers, spasming and dripping down his knuckles as his hips twitched up into Hog's hand.

Junkrat hummed, satisfied, loose against the restraints. "Hhah.. That was really great, Hoggy." He rested his head against his shoulder and smiled sleepily at Hog.

Roadhog began gently untying the ropes around Junkrat's arms, massaging where they left light marks. "Glad you liked it."

As soon as Junkrat's arms were free he sleepily hugged them around Roadhog's neck. "Can I suck ya off?"

"Sure."

Junkrat lazily slid to his knees and pulled Roadhog out of his pants. The whole hog sprung out and he eagerly took it into his mouth.

"Mmh.." Hog grunted and gently placed a hand against Rat's head. He felt Junkrat massage the underside of his cock and sloppily nibble at the tip and suddenly he was spilling into Rat's mouth with a low whine.

Junkrat licked his lips, catching the last strings of cum off his chin. "Mmm.. All good?"

"Yeah."

"Gimme a hand." Roadhog helped Junkrat up and handed him some tissues.

"Man, I'm really beat, ya sure know how ta wear me out!" Junkrat said with a soft laugh. "Let's go to bed? Think I could actually sleep pretty well right now."

"Hope so."

Roadhog wrapped an arm around him, and Junkrat cuddled up to Hog's warm side.

"I know I've been a pain lately," he said softly against Hog's skin. "Thanks for being patient with me, mate."

"Hard to adjust like this. You're doin' pretty well... Last time people forced me to change, I gathered some pals 'n blew everythin' ta hell. It'll take some time, but 'm here for you."

Junkrat nuzzled against him. "Love ya, Hog."

"Love ya too, Rat."

**Author's Note:**

> Licky licky.
> 
> Tumbl: http://mettatonexox.tumblr.com/post/158276541328/trust-exercise-nsfw


End file.
